Humanidad Arrebatada
by TheGarci
Summary: Lapis se despertó en una celda con los recuerdos borrosos,solo sabía que él y su hermana Lazuli habían sido secuestrados por un hombre que no conocían¿cómo superarán esto? Esta es una historia establecida durante el secuestro de diecisiete y dieciocho.


_**EL COMIENZO DE LA PESADILLA**_

" _¡Corre!"gritó Lazuli a su hermano mientras corrían por el bosque. Lazuli estaba agarrando la mano de Lapis para que siguiera corriendo pero el dolor que tenía en las costillas provocó que Lapis cayera al suelo "Lapis"dijo su hermana mientras se acercaba a él "Venga,vamos" "No puedo levantarme,corre" "No te voy a dejar atrás"Lapis la miró y vio los golpes en la cara y la herida de su brazo,que aun sangraba pese al torniquete._

Lapis abrió los ojos sobresaltado ante aquel recuerdo. Cuando abrió los ojos,vio que estaba en una celda pero no sabía que tamaño tenía debido a que todo estaba muy oscuro pero pudo ver que tres de los muros eran normales pero el cuarto era una reja y una puerta,gracias a esto entraba algo de luz pero muy poca. A través de la reja podía ver una camilla y muchos ordenadores alrededor. Intentó levantarse pero las costillas le seguían doliendo y cayó al suelo "Lazuli"llamó a su hermana pero no obtuvo respuesta "Lazuli"volvió a llamar mas fuerte pero siguió sin respuesta,estaba solo. Se arrastró hasta la reja para ver si podía encontrarla pero no vio nada. Desesperado,puso una mano en la pared y se dirigió al fondo de la celda,cuando llegó,se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado.

 _Lapis estaba en el escondite de la banda mientras esperaba a Lazuli,que estaba hablando con el jefe. La había llamado hace poco pero no sabía por qué. El escondite no era nada del otro mundo,estaban a las afueras de una fábrica abandonada,la cual era el verdadero refugio. En el exterior había unos coches y diferentes cosas que servían para hacer un semicírculo con la fábrica. A fuera había diferentes chicos que fumaban y bebían. La banda reclutó a Lapis y Lazuli porque eran buenos robando,ya que llevaban algunos años robando en las calles. Lapis estaba apoyado en una pared de la fábrica mirando a un coche negro que tenía enfrente de él y que le gustaba mientras que su hermana estaba algo mas lejos,pero la podía ver sin problema. Se acercó al coche para verlo mejor pero cuando dio unos pasos escuchó un disparo que venía de la fábrica. Todos miraron a la fábrica extrañados,no tenían muchas armas y nunca las dispararían dentro del escondite. Cuando iban a entrar hubo una explosión que elevó a Lapis por los aires dando una voltereta y cayó boca abajo en el capo del coche que estaba mirando y luego rodó hasta caer al suelo. Notó que las cosillas le dolían bastante y un pitido en los oídos. Vio a todos los miembros de la banda correr lo mas rápido que podían mientras que su hermana se dirigía a él "Lapis¿estás bien?"le preguntó cuando se acercó a él "No puedo levantarme"Lapis la miró y vio que tenía un golpe en el lado derecho de la frente,un arañazo en la mejilla y en el brazo tenía una herida que le sangraba "¡Muere!"escucharon al líder mientras apuntaba a un hombre mayor que salía de la fábrica y le disparó pero la bala le revotó. Dos personas mas salieron del edificio y el hombre ordenó a una de ellas que atacara al líder y lo hizo. El golpe que le dio provocó que saliera despedido unos metros del suelo antes de que cayera. Tras eso,el hombre miró a los hermanos "Androide nueve y diez,cogerlos"¿androides?pensó Lapis pero aquellos androides se acercaban a ellos. Notó como Lazuli le cogía del brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros mientras que con la otra mano le agarraba la cintura "¡Vamos!"gritó Lazuli mientras se alejaban lo mas rápido posible,por suerte,los androides no corrían,solo andaban._

 _Después de unos minutos estaban en un bosque y parecía que los androides ya no les seguían. Lazuli dejó a su hermano apoyado en un árbol "¿Cómo estás?"preguntó con preocupación "Mejor,ya puedo mantenerme en pie¿tu?" "Bien,no tengo nada grabe"dijo mientras se tapa la herida del brazo "Creo que ha sido por la metralla"Lapis rompió un pedazo de una de sus mangas y le hizo un torniquete "Gracias. Deberíamos seguir" "Si"pero cuando dio el primer paso perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en otro árbol "Tienes que descansar" "Estoy bien" "Pero-"en ese momento vio a los androides acercándose a ellos y Lazuli cogió la mano de Lapis "¡Corre!"dijo mientras se alejaban lo mas rápido posible._

Unos pasos le llamaron la atención y cuando miró por la reja vio a aquel hombre que estaba en la fábrica,el que daba las órdenes. Lapis intentó levantarse para hablar con él y averiguar donde estaba Lazuli pero no pudo por sus costillas y el hombre siguió andando hasta que ya no pudo verlo. Lapis dio un golpe a la pared y se le escapó unas lágrimas ante la idea de no saber donde estaba su hermana. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Lapis escuchó una tos que venía del otro extremo de la celda y era la de una chica,debido a la oscuridad no la había visto "Lazuli"dijo esperando que su hermana contestara pero nada "Lazuli,si me oyes,contesta por favor"escuchó una respiración pesada antes de escucharla con mas claridad "Lapis"al oírla,se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo pero el dolor le volvió a tirar al suelo. Se quejó de dolor y al levantar la vista pudo distinguir la silueta de Lazuli que se acercaba a él mientras se apoyaba en la pared "Lapis"dijo cuando estuvo a su lado y le apoyó en la pared. Lazuli puso sus manos en la cara de su hermano "¿Estas bien?" "No lo se,creo que me he roto las costillas¿tu?" "Solo me duele un poco el brazo"Lapis vio que su hermana estaba a punto de llorar "¿Qué nos va a pasar?" "No lo se"respondió agotado. A Lazuli se le escaparon unas lágrimas y,al verla,Lapis pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la acercó a él para abrazarla y ella también lo abrazó mientras lloraba.

Ninguno de ellos sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero los dos se quedaron dormidos,Lazuli tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lapis mientras lo abrazaba y él aún tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana. Sonó un fuerte pitido que despertó a los dos y una luz se encendió haciendo que a los hermanos les dolieran los ojos. Cuando se acostumbraron a la luz vieron al hombre mayor entrar a la celda "Ya os habéis despertado"dijo el hombre con una sonrisa extraña en su cara "¿Qué nos vas a hacer?"grito Lazuli mientras agarraba una mano de su hermano "Simple,vosotros sois un componente para terminar mi plan para acabar con Son Goku" "¿Por qué nosotros?"gritó Lapis "Porque os he estado vigilando durante mucho tiempo. Os miraba por la calle y veía la habilidad que tenías para robar a la gente y como peleabais con los que se metían con vosotros"los dos recordaron su vida en la calle pero no habían visto a ese hombre nunca ni a ninguno de los androides que vieron con él en la fábrica "Diecisiete y dieciocho,espero que disfrutéis vuestra estancia aquí"tras esto,el hombre salió de la celda y la luz se apagó "¿Diecisiete y dieciocho?"dijo Lapis extrañado a su hermana "Espera"gritó Lazuli al hombre y él la miró "¿Quién eres?" "Soy conocido como el Dr. Gero"


End file.
